New Hale
by zachariah.white.9
Summary: A story about a missing hale that returns after 11 years
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Guy

Lydia POV

It's the first day of senior year an I'm just chatting with Allison at her locker "you know I think it's time for a change" "what do you mean change" "I think I should get a boyfriend not just a hook up and not like Jackson a real one that cares for me" "stiles dos". Stiles did "ya but he's changed ever since you guys came back for the dead" "ya your right me and Scott are ok but stiles has kinda gone like dark side". When I turn to just look around the front door of the school it opens and this amazing looking guy walks in "Allison who is that" "that's Zach he got in town like a week ago I think" "he's really hot maybe I should get to know tall dark and handsome". He walks over to us an looks at me I think he was he pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket an looks at it then me "um exudes me" "yes" "um your kinda on my locker if you don't mind" "oh I'm sorry go ahead" "it's cool it will only be a second I'm Zach by the way an who might you too lovely ladies be if you don't mind me asking". I like him he's nice a little shy but also a bit forward "I'm Lydia and this is Allison" then stiles an Scott walks up an stiles clears his throng "an I'm stiles and this is Scott and who might you be" Zach sticks his hand out "I'm Zach" stiles slaps it away.

The next thing that happened stiles pushes Zach against the locker an then grabs him by the throng "you stay away from Lydia" stiles lets him go Zach answer "I'm sorry is she your girlfriend" stiles pushes Zach against the locker hand pushing his chest so he can't move "no but..." Zach cuts stiles off "THEN GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS GOT IT" Zach's breathing really heavy. I grab Zach's hand "ok me and Allison will show you to your first class" we get away from stiles we get to the next hallway stiles classes are on the other side of the school. Then Zach just stop which makes me stumble back a little Zach is still breathing heavy Zach talks with so much anger in his voice "what the hell is wrong with that kid putting his hands on me who does he think he is" "it's ok just breath". Zach pulls his hand away "don't follow me Lydia please" no one tells Lydia what to do he walks into an empty classroom I follow him an shut the behind me and then look at Zach door his eyes turn yellow his teeth come out his ears get pointy an hair grows from his checks. He turns an see me "Lydia don't be scared I won't hurt you" as soon as he turned he turned back to normal "you're a werewolf" "what do you know about werewolf's " "a lot we have a lot hear" "then you know Derek hale right" "what do you know about Derek hale" "he's my uncle".

There's no way that this nice guy was related to Derek " the hale fire is why I left I was 8 I went home to grab my new football me an Derek were gonna throw it around an play catch he was at a dance but I was gonna wait. I was on my way back when I saw the smoke I knew where it was coming from so I ran as fast as I could. When I finally get there I see the nice girl that Derek took to the dance but no sign of Derek she has a gun and she starts shooting at me I wanted to try to save my family that bitch killed my family. I've been on my own for 11 years and look at my I'm crying to a girl I meet not even 15 minutes ago not very manly". I walk over to Zach his head is down I lift up his chin " hey it's ok to cry it doesn't make you less of a man and I can tell that this is the first time you have talked about this right" I pull him into a hug "you want to go see your uncle". Zach's head shot up "ya but can we take my car" "ok I guess we are cutting school to see Derek lets go" we walk out to the parking lot an Zach's walking to a red mustang "No way this is yours" "ya I didn't tell you the part that my mom and dad" Zach chokes on the next words "an baby sister not even a year old were in the fire they left me everything which was a lot of money" "damn I'm so sorry where are you staying" "a motel in town I can't live in my old house". I told Zach where to go we finally get there I knock on the door and told Zach to hide "hi Derek" "hey Lydia aren't you supposed to be in school" "ya but I brought someone you may know" "who". Zach steps out from behind to wall all wolfed out he looks so angry "she brought me Derek it's Zach" "oh my god Zach your alive I thought you were in the..." Zach punches Derek in the face "the fire no and the fire was all your fault you killed them all" Zach tackles Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Did not see that coming

Zach POV

I got Derek on the floor of his loft punching "you brought that hunter to your house that everyone was in an she set it on fire". I punch him again "my parents were in there" I get up and start kicking him "my baby sister not even a year old die in there" I start to cry I see Lydia scared "no this is not what I wanted". I stop an reach my hand out an Derek takes it an pulls me into a hug "I know an I've got to live with all their blood on my hands for the rest of my life an if you got to hit me I understand" "It's just I've been alone for 11 years you have no idea how scary that is". Derek looks at me "well I'm here for you now" Lydia walks over "not to interrupt but you could always ask Scott if you can join his pack were all in it". I look at Derek "what would he want with a lone wolf that's been on he's own an doesn't take orders very well" Derek puts his hand on my shoulder "being around people that care help" then he moves close to my ear "and I can tell you this much just lesson to Lydia's heart beat I think she likes you a lot she just doesn't cut class for anyone" "good to know". I walked up to Lydia an gave her a hug "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" "it's ok" "no it's not I shouldn't have done that to you and for that I am sorry" "really it's fine" "well I'm gonna make it up to you let me take you out for lunch and then later dinner" "you think after this you're gonna get to take me to lunch and dinner on a date" "I was hoping". Lydia leans up an kisses me on the cheek "then let's go you never know I might change my mind" "ok" I look over to Derek an lesson close "I told you but be careful watch out for stiles he's been acting more angry and you can stay with me if that what you want" I node my head.

Lydia looks up at me "what did he say" "I could stay with him an to watch out for that ass hole stiles well I added the ass hole but he also said something else but can't tell you it a secret". Lydia stops standing in front of my car "well I guess you aren't really that sorry" "oh that's how Lydia plays I'll tell you what he said an ill also tell you what you said to Allison this morning" Lydia froze. I laugh " ok what you said this morning was this year you want a real boyfriend you also said I was hot" "ok unfair wolf hearing" "it can be but what Derek said was that your heart beat got very fast when I hugged you showing you like me and that you never cut school he said that I must be something" Lydia's getting all red "well you just seem nice an sensitive an caring an you take protecting people to a new level I really like that". I walk over to Lydia and give her a hug "so where do you wanna go to eat" "anywhere we can get some pizza" "fine with me".

Back at school

Stiles POV

"Yo Scott have you seen Lydia" "no bro haven't seen her since you acted like a dick to that new kid" I don't even remember why I did it "whatever kid seemed like a punk" "stiles he was sticking out his hand for a hand shake that's nicer than half the kids here". Allison walks up "I know where she is but you aren't gonna believe this" stiles can feel it "she's with that Zach kid" "ya but that kid his uncle is Derek his name at school is Zach White his real name is Zach Hale" "why would he change his name" "maybe to forget everything that happened". I'm getting angry why would Lydia just leave with him "an stiles you made him angry this morning an Lydia followed him to an empty class room and he wolfed out but as quick as he changed he change back he saw my ant light the hale house on fire he tried to get to his family but she started shooting him an he's been running". "ya ya who gives a fuck his got Lydia he's a hale who know what could happen" "stiles what's wrong with you this kids been throw hell an your making him sound like a monster he's been on his own for 11 year with no one so being out with a girl is big" "ya he's gonna regret going for Lydia"

Back to Zach and Lydia

Zach POV

So me an Lydia are finishing up our dinner after learning just about everything about each other. We walk outside to see stiles leaning on the hood of my car "Yo dude please can you get off the..." Stiles punches me I spit out some blood an give him a little smirk "ok kid that's a free one the next one will cost you" "you think you can just show up an just cry over your dead parent an your little baby sister to Lydia take her out to dinner an just get away with it". I'm breathing heavy "mother fucker I'll kill you" Im about to tackle him when Lydia walks in front of me an brings me into a hug "chill Zach he's not worth it" I slow my breathing "lesson kid you say anything about my parent or my baby sister an ill have you choking on your own blood" "do it prove to Lydia that you're a really hale a killer" "mother fucker Derek is my family he didn't kill anyone" "Peter did" "ya I hear that's why I came back even though I'm kinda late but never talk about my family ever". I was about to walk into my car when he hits me with a tire iron right across the face I spit the blood out an pick him up by the throat "as I was saying and I mean it ever" and throw him in his jeep and get in my car role down the window "Lydia are you coming" "ya".

I drive to Lydia's house she was quiet "Lydia I'm sorry I did it again" Lydia intertwined our fingers "you know what I would have done the same thing stiles stepped over the line he shouldn't have said anything about your family". We get to her house "Lydia didn't you drive to school" "oh shit ya you would mind driving me to the school" "to be honest being with you makes me forget about my family I don't know how to explain it, it just feels nice I feel free I feel safe". Lydia turns to me and kisses me "I know what you mean I can feel it to I used to feel it with stiles then ever since he turned into an ass the feelings stopped". I stop by her car "thanks" "Martin you're not getting rid of me that easily I'm gonna follow you home to make shore you get there safe" "ok".

We get to Lydia's "Zach you didn't have to walk me to my door" "well I felt like it" "wanna come in an meet my mom" "wow first date an I'm already meeting your mom when's the wedding" "you can always say no" "well I've got to see where all that beauty came from" "did you call me beautiful". I thought for a sec did I make a mistake "ya I called you beautiful" "I just never really hear that a lot" "your joking right" "no I've been called hot, sexy, babe, and slut" my blood boils "who calls you that terrible word" "doesn't matter chill it's ok" Lydia gives me a hug "so come on". So we walk in and her mom is watching TV "Lydia how was your day" then she turns and looks at me "well it looks to me you had a very good day". I walk up to Lydia's mom an shake her hand "hi Mrs. Martin my names Zach Hale an might I say I can see were Lydia gets her beauty from your very beautiful" and I kiss her hand. Lydia's mom looks at her "I like this one Lydia he sweet an handsome an very truthful he's a keeper" then she looks back at me "is that blood on your cheek" "um ya I got into a fight" "why did you get in a fight" "cause this drunk guy was making Lydia feel unsafe but then he stepped over the line an grab her butt an I snapped guess I didn't clean myself as good as I thought" "Lydia are you ok" "thanks to Zach ya" "so to top it off he's protective don't let this one go" "I don't plan on it".

Lydia bring me up to her room "I like your mom she's really nice" "ya I know she likes you as well if you couldn't tell but nice cover up on the blood your good at thinking on your feet" "been on my own for 11 years it's how I got a lot of things but, I think I should stay the night I've got this gut feeling that stiles isn't done". I'm sit in her deck chair trying to stay awake " Zach your tired" "no I'm fine I got to make shore stiles doesn't show up" "Zach just come to bed" " that's a bit forward in our relationship don't you think" Lydia rolls her eyes "who said we were in a relationship" "oh um I just figured you know.." "I'm joking is there something you would like to ask first" "oh ya Lydia would you like to be my girlfriend" "yes". I walk over to her bed and lay down "Zach you do know it's ok to cuddle with me I'm your girlfriend" I roll over and rap my arms around her waist "goodnight Lydia" "night Zach".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

it's just a dream

Zach's dream

I run to the hale house as fast as I can I just keeps getting farther and farther away. I hear them screaming "help help someone" I finally make it an there's Kate argent. She starts to shoot then everything go's black and it's like someone turned the lights off. Then the lights turn on an I'm standing looking out Lydia's bedroom window looking down see stiles holding a knife to Lydia's neck and I can't move. Stiles look at me "you took her away from me" "she was never yours" "doesn't matter now no one can have her now" stiles slits her throat "NO!" Lydia falls to the ground dead.

Lydia POV

I wake up to movement Zach's rolling screaming "NO SOMEONE HELP" I try waking him "wake up Zach" shaking and everything my mom runs in "what's wrong" "he's have a nightmare an I can't get him up" "grab some cold water an dump it on him I'm going back to bed". I come back to my room he's still screaming "LYDIA NO!" I run over to him and dump the glass of ice water he leans up and teeth out eyes are yellow and growls. He looks at me an "Lydia" he grabs me an brings me into a hug "oh my god your alive thank god it was just a dream" "that was a hell of a dream you scared me an what did you mean that thank god that I'm alive" "it felt so real stiles slit your throat" "oh my god". Zach looks dizzy "can I get a glass of water maybe something for my killer headache" "ya shore" as I walked out my mom walked in "is everything ok sweet heart" "ya just a nightmare" "ok you're going to need to get some sleep it's 1 in the morning" "ok". I walk in with water an pills "here take these they'll help" "and they are" "ones a pain killer other is a sleeping pill we got 4 hours to sleep" "we don't have to be at school till 7:30" "it takes me a long time to put on makeup" "you don't need it now let's go to bed".

Zach POV

I wake up to an empty bed "what time is it" "6:30 I've been up since 5 working on my outfit and makeup" "why I told you don't need it now come back to bed". Lydia was throwing some cloths at me "here try this" she hands me a leather jacket with a red t shirt and blue jeans and a red hat "where did you get all this" "well I lied I've been up since 4 an did some shopping I was shocked it was opened" "ok Lydia thanks for the cloths so are we keeping our relationship on the down low or we gonna walk in holding hands an stuff". Lydia walks over to me an kisses me "I don't want any other girls look at you and flirting with you cause look at you your very cute so we can walk in holding hands" "what about stiles" "who cares but you're asking Scott if you can join his pack" "I grabbed his best friend by the throat you think he will let me". Lydia just looks at me "well your still asking now gets dress we have 15 minutes" "ok".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bad day from hell

We are driving to school and were about to walk in "are you shore you want to date the outcast the loner the broken kid" "Zach I want to be with you so come on" "ok". We walk in holding hands and I see Allison and Scott talk at her locker "hey Allison" "hey Lydia how's it going Zach I can see you too hit it off" "ya we did Lydia's really nice she could have just walked away an left my in that classroom after I told her about my family but she brought me to Derek and that's the nicest thing anyone has done for me in 11 years hey Scott can I talk to you" "ya shore". We let the girls talk "Zach only been in school one day an you got Lydia nice work" "thanks but I wanted to ask can I join your pack its total up to you" "ya shore your dating a member of the pack" "another question what's wrong with that stiles kid". Scott takes a breath "very since we came back from the die he's been a dick" I check my pockets "I'll be back got to grab my phone". I walk pass Lydia and give her a kiss on the cheek "got to grab my phone be right back" "ok". I go to grab me phone and then three shoots go off, three bullets go's into my chest I fall to the ground wolfs bane I howl.

Scott POV

I was talking to Lydia when I hear Zach howl I turn my head "Scott what is it" "Zach he's in trouble" I run outside. Zach's on the ground next to his car "Zach what happened" "wolfs bane" "who shot you shit that's a rare type its glowing blue we got to get you help" "it was stiles" "did you see him" "no" "then how do you know it was him" "he told me I would regret going for Lydia". I picking him up about to put him in his car "wait grab a towel" "why" "it leather getting blood out of leather is a bitch" "dumb ass we will deal with that later we got to get you to Derek's".

I slam on the door "DEREK HELP" "Scott oh my god put him on the bed" I set him on the bed he's in an out of it "Scott I need Lydia please" "ok ill text her".

"Lydia SOS Derek's loft"

"What's up is it Zach"

"Yes get here ASAP"

"I'm on my way just telling I'm taking your bike"

"Please be careful"

Lydia POV

I get to Derek's loft I see Zach on the bed "what happened" "he was shoot" "did you get the bullets out" "not all that's why we need you he won't sit still it's really deep". I walk over to Zach "how you feeling zachy" "oh I'm great lyd I'm having Derek dig in my gut with a hot knife and some pliers" "sorry I asked but I found a bright side" "ya what's that" "well your shirtless an you are built 6 pack an all" "I'm covered in blood with a hole in my gut that's what you take" "yep now sit still wail Derek takes the last one out". He screaming Derek say "I've got a hold of it Zach you can't move think of something else anything but moving" "like what" that's when I start kissing him even after Derek gets it out "um guys" "oh sorry". Zach growls at Derek "hey man that's my bed you can crash on the couch so if your gonna make out do it on the couch " "come on Zach" Zach try's to walk but falls "Derek can I see one of those bullets" he hands me one "it's not just coated with wolfs bane it's got some mixed in the gun pouter we need to bring the bullet an Zach to Deaton he still has wolfs bane in him". Derek is carrying Zach to Zach's car Zach says "let's not take my car no more blood on the leather it's brand new" me, Scott, and Derek just look at him "your car is faster" " fine".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pain

Lydia POV

We get Zach to Deaton and put Zach on the table and Deaton looks at him and Zach had black blood coming out of the bullet holes. "he's going to need to flush out the wolfs bane" "an how do you plan on getting it out" "were going to have to kill him an pump him full of this "he's holding a bottle "an when we do Derek we need your blood it will bring him back it's hard to explain it just will but Zach you're going to be the most painful thing you have ever been though". Zach just says "you can being me back right cause if it's gonna be a 50/50 chance I live or die I'd like to talk to Lydia alone" "then we will give you some time alone".

Zach POV

When Scott, Derek, and Deaton leave I sit up as pain shots throw my body "Lydia if I don't come back I've got to tell you something important". Lydia comes over to me "Zach just lay down an tell me" I lay back down "Lydia I want you to know that I know it's only been 2 days of knowing you but you have no idea how good it feels that I have someone to love I've been alone Lydia for 11 years no one to care for me no one to love me until you, Lydia you didn't even know who I was an you brought me to my uncles loft with nothing in it for you at all and I scared you an you still stayed I don't know if you love me or not but if I don't come back I have to say Lydia Martin I love you". She was frozen an then out of nowhere she kisses me full of love and care then her hand hits me chest by accident "ouch" "sorry an I do love you I don't know how I got such strong feeling so fast about you but maybe you're the one" "good then pray to god or any higher power I come back".

Deaton comes in needle in hand "ok Zach are you ready" "do it" Deaton puts it in my arm. The pain is crazy I yell "oh my god make it stop it's horrible I can't take it" Lydia runs over "Zach its ok it's going to save you" "Lydia you need to leave" his eyes glow yellow "NOW!" I wolf out completely an jump off the table Derek an Scott grab me an put me back on the table Scott looks at Deaton "what's going on" "it's like wolfs bane only it makes him strong an uncontrollable it takes like 5 minutes for it to run its course". I threw up some purple and black type stuff and then I'm pasted out.

Zach's heaven

I wake up an I'm playing football with Derek and the rest of my family. We're laughing it's the cook out before the fire I'm holding my baby sister an eating a burger. I walk up to my mom and dad "oh my god I've messed you so much" "Zach you don't belong here you need to go your pack members need you". I give them all a hug and then I'm being sucked into a white light.

Real world

I open my eyes to see an iv in my arm I look around I see Lydia sleeping "hey sleeping beauty" Lydia jumps up "oh my god your awake". I try to get up and then I see I'm strapped to the table "um ya I'm awake but can you unstrap me from the table" "oh ya you were freaking out so they had to strap you down" "how long have I been out" "2 days" "wow did I miss anything" "no one seen stiles since you got shot". I take a deep breath "ok so no one knows where stiles is how the guy drives a crap jeep doesn't Scott have his sent or something" "Scott can't get a lock on it it's like he doesn't have a sent anymore" "well that's kinda bad for me and probably you too". I'm starting to turn but I take a breath "we need to get somewhere safe" " well we can go to Derek's loft" " ok so the wolfs bane is all out of me and by the way where's Deaton or Scott or even Derek they left you here alone" "no see that car over there" Lydia points to a black mustang "that's Derek he's been there for 2 days now watching over the place an Scott's looking for stiles an Deaton went home" "then let's go".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in action

We get I'm my car I look at the back seat "damn just look at that blood stain that's never coming out" we get to Derek's loft an everyone's there the whole pack. I walk in "hey everyone if you don't know me I'm Zach an Derek is my uncle" there was this kid curly hair came up to me "hey I'm Isaac an you got to tell me all Derek's dirty secrets" "I would but what do think he would tell an 8 year old the only thing is that his ex was evil she is dead right" they all node "damn I was hoping for some dirty on Derek" "sorry". Scott steps in "ok sorry to say but this isn't a welcome back to the land of the living it's about stiles" his name just make me mad Lydia grabs my hand an whispers in my ear "it's ok just relax let me show you what me an Derek did to the upstairs".

We walk up the stairs there's a bed, TV, worked out area with weights an pull bar everything "oh my god you have no idea how amazing this is I haven't had a room for 11 years this is amazing I don't know if I told you this but I love you" then Derek walks up "hey man do i get a thank you I got all the stuff an putt it together Lydia just put it in place" "thanks man I really appreciate it" "were family I owe you that much it's my foul you've been alone for 11 years" "were together now that's all that matters". I walk over to Derek an give him a hug "so what are we doing on finding stiles before he tries to kill me again" "well for tonight we are all staying here" "ok but I'm gonna order some pizza I haven't eaten in 2 days". I walk downstairs "so is pizza ok with everyone" they all agree.

After finish our pizza Derek stands in front of us "ok Zach since you were going to tell Isaac one of my secrets even though I never told you any but you told me one" "no Derek please man not that". Everyone looks at me "well sorry this is what uncles do Lydia I hope you know that you meet Zach before in the 4th grade he told me that there is a really cute girl with green eyes an strawberry blonde hair" "come Derek please man stop" Lydia comes up to me an hugs me "even back then you though I was cute I don't even remember you but I thought that boys though girls had koodys". I look at Derek an shake my head more or less telling him please don't say anything else but he did "well Lydia here is what I think is a good part I said the same thing you did about koodys Zach's response was that only stupid boys believe in koodys but Lydia Martin is too beautiful to have koodys sorry Zach for telling your secret but I'm really not". Everyone response with "that's so cute" I look at Derek "that's it" I tackle him we both laugh we help each other up then I see outside the big window stiles with 5 shadow ninja.

"Um guys please tell me you see that" I point out side to where stiles is they all just node I wolf out "Isaac get Lydia out of here NOW!" "Zach I'm not leaving" "yes you are Isaac I don't care how you get her out of here just do it please" Isaac throws Lydia over his shoulder "Isaac if you don't but me down right now so help me" "sorry I'm more scared of Zach then you". Derek an Scott look at me "Zach now were down a man" "sorry but Lydia's way too important to me" the ninjas appear right in front of us 3 for the ninjas came at me figures and the other to go after Scott an Derek.

After about 10 minutes of fighting we are all cut up an bleeding one of the ninjas was about to finish me when stiles yells "enof" the ninja walks away "you're not dying that easy" and with some black smoke then were gone and so was stiles. I hear the door swing open an Isaac try to get Lydia "Zach oh my god you guys are hurt why aren't you healing" "their swords made of a rare type of metal it's like a cut from an alpha it will just take longer". Scott and Derek brought me upstairs to my bed with Lydia behind me "why can Derek an Scott take the beating an you can't" Scott looks at Lydia "Zach took on three of them me an Derek only took on one Zach was going to die an then stiles called them off telling him he's not dying that easy an then they were gone. I'll tell you one thing I'm happy to have him in my pack for a kid that's been alone for 11 years with no one to care or count on he cares a lot about you Lydia he's strong I don't even think any of us could take that beating an live." "Thanks Scott mind if I talk to my very angry girlfriend" "good luck" Scott and Derek leave.

"Lydia..." "Zach shut it why did you have Isaac get me out of there" "Lydia if I lost you i can't lose you too if I did I would have been shattered I would lose my fucking mind Scott an Derek have dealt with a wolf on a full moon but never a heart broken pissed off wolf out for blood an..." Lydia grabs me and pulls me into a hug. "Oh my god Zach I'm so sorry I didn't even think of that we may be pack members but I'm your girlfriend I've never had a guy care so much about me" "Lydia I love you will ever fiber in my body and with you by my side I will never feel along you are my home my anchor my true love and I know we are young but will our lives you never know but love knows no age and with that Lydia Martin will you marry me". Her mouth wide open tears in her eyes "oh my god yes, yes I will marry you".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What?

Scott POV

"Hey Derek I know it's wrong to lesson in on what's going on upstairs but did you hear what he said" Derek has his arms crossed and looks at me "yes I did we need something good to come from all this bad" "well too bad we got school in 6 hours Zach kinda needs to go". I walk up the stairs "hey you guys descent" "ya come on up Scott" "just to tell you we got school in 6 hours and a rule of my pack is you go to school an you missed 4 days so" "alright if it's your rule then I will follow". I'm about to walk down the stairs "and by the way congratulations I'm happy for you too" "so you heard" "yep I'm the alpha the one in charge but don't forget I'm also a noise teenage".

6 hours later

"Zach, Lydia are you ready for school" "ya we are on our way down" "ok I'll just meet you there" "ok".

Zach POV

We get to school 5 minutes before the bell rings we get to homeroom just in time. There calling names checking who's here "Lydia Martin" "here" "Zach White" "it's Zach Hale but ya I'm here" I teacher looks at me "you're a Hale I heard there were only 2 servers in that fire I'm so sorry for your loses" "thank you I wasn't in the fire that's why no one heard about me but time for class got to go". We left homeroom for AP math "Zach thanks for walking me to class" "oh I didn't I'm in this class" "oh cool" me and Lydia sit together. Ten minutes into class Lydia asks to go to the rest room.

Lydia POV

I'm on my way to the rest room when someone puts there hand on my shoulder "Zach I was about walk into the bathroom" "Zach who's this Zach" I turns around its Jackson. "Jackson what a surprise really" he pushes me up against the wall I whisper "Zach its Lydia help".

Meanwhile in math

Zach POV

I'm sitting at the table doing my work when I hear "Zach its Lydia help". I raise my hand "may I go to the nurse I'm not feeling well" "go ahead" I run out the door to the hallway were the bathrooms are I see Lydia being pushed against a wall. I start running and get right in his face "get your hands off her" "and what if I don't" I flash my yellow eyes "you don't want to find out" he flashes his blue "but I do" I grab him by the through and throw him "Lydia get back to class". Lydia stands there looking at the two of us "RUN!" The shadow ninjas help this kid up "oh no why would I run from my new friends" "well were gonna go back to class if you wanna fight can It wait" "I've got all the time".

We get back to class and finish the class and we go to our next classes funny thing is we both have to same class. It's time for lunch me and Lydia run to the table that the pack was sitting at "guys we got some bad news" "let me guess Jackson" "ya but I think stiles is controlling him". Scott looks at me "wouldn't be the first time Jackson's been controlled he's weak minded" "ya but the real question here is how is stiles doing it and by the way I did some research on the thoughts ninjas that kicked our asses". I take a breath "their called Oni their demons I have no idea how stiles got them I think stiles isn't stiles I think when you guys die and came back I think stiles brought something back with him". That all look at me like im crazy even Lydia Scott speaks up "Zach that just sounds crazy" "Scott our lives are full of crazy shit if you haven't figured it out yet we are freaken werewolf Allison and her father are werewolf hunters and my girlfriend Lydia is a banshee now that's crazy. You guys don't think what I think is possible do you I know it is because I've been told that this kid stiles was a funny, sarcastic, outgoing, trust worthy guy that would do anything for the ones he loves and that just can't change at the blink of an eye. Now I think he's possessed by a demon a very strong and powerful one." Scott sits there "you know what that makes some sense now how do we get it out" "well I don't know but im not 100% sure that it is a demon it could be something even worse we can't be shore only way to be shore is to get him to Deaton but that's the hard part cause the guy can vanish into thin air".

Scott looks at me "well let's stop talking about the bad shit that's going on an talk about you too are you gonna tell them your big news" I look at Scott "well now we kinda have to Lydia would you like to tell everyone or do you want me to" "I'll do it, Zach ask me to marry him….and I said yes". Allison and Lydia are jumping up and down like happy little girls. Isaac comes up to me "im happy for you man if anyone in this pack needs something good to happen to them it's you, you have been through hell the past 11 years so im happy for you you're a lucky guy to get Lydia" "thanks Isaac" "and can I be one of your best men" "ya shore why not". Scott looks at me "so when are you going to do this cause if I know Lydia she's gonna want to do it ASAP now that Allison knows might even wont it sooner". I take a deep breath "she wants tomorrow I guess she order all the tuxes and she's wearing her mother's dress so if you guys could make it that be great cause I only have three people to invite which is Derek, Peter, and Cora I'd like if you guys came bring friends and family if you don't its gonna be a very small wedding ".

Allison POV

After School

I walk up to the boys "are you guys ready to make Derek's loft into the best place to get married" Zach looks at me "Lydia want her special day to be in Derek's loft?" "She told me she wanted it somewhere safe so Derek's loft was the first thing that came to mind". Zach has on this kinda thinking face on "ask Lydia what her dream wedding would look like an ill pay some professionals to have it all set up by tomorrow" "Lydia's a lucky to have someone that would make a shitty loft into her dream place" "yep now go ask her time is a wasting". I go and find Lydia and she's just walking out of the school " hey Lydia as brides maid got to ask what is your dream wedding" "oh my dream wedding well is that im dressed in my mother's dress and im with my prince which its Zach im surrounded by beautiful flowers and my friends and family to dance with my father and to have him walk me down the to my husband " "that sounds beautiful what kinda flower" "red roses" "got it just got to text my dad something".

o Zach its Allison I've got the details

o Great what the plan

• Im dressed in my mother's dress and im with my prince which its Zach im surrounded by beautiful flowers and my friends and family to dance with my father and to have him walk me down the to my husband

o What kinda flowers

o Roses red ones

• Got it all set should be ready by 2;30 tomorrow take Lydia with you got to have our bachelor party you an Lydia party it up as well.

• Will do have fun just now to much no hang overs

• Werewolf don't get them so PARTY ON

"So Lydia the boys are gonna have their party lets have ours" "let's do it"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Party's

Zach POV

So me, Scott, Derek an Isaac are on our way somewhere they wont tell me where till we pull up to this casino outside of town "now this is great an all but how do you plan on getting us in" Derek pulls out some fake IDs "got that covered". We get in the club no problem start drinking an playing cards good thing werewolf's don't get hangovers. "so guys ha-ha im getting married tomorrow haha right wow IM DRUNK YA" "zach that's pitcher number 6" "ya so" "slow down its only 9 and your completely wasted" "stup up Derek oh an wanna be the best men thingy" "ya I will time to go CHECK PLEASE".that's the last thing i remember of that night.

Lydia POV

Allison and I are on our way to this amazing club outside of town we drive this casino and see Derek with Zach over his shoulder."9:30 and they're heading back" "well they left at five so they have been out for awhile" "you think I should check on Zach" "no he's just wasted he's fine well he will be in a few hours" "okay". We got to the club and me and Allison are having so much fun but no alcohol for us we are light weights can't have the bride have a hangover on her wedding day". We are having fun I look at the time 11:30 "Allison we should be heading back to my house it 11:30" "okay let's go".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wedding part 1

Zach POV

8 hours till wedding

I'm freaking out not all the flowers are here the DJ might be late the tuxes aren't here yet. Derek walks over to me puts his hand on my shoulder "Zach you need to relax call Lydia maybe she can get you to relax" "okay thanks that's why you're the best man" "I know so call her". I pull out my phone and call her "hello" "hey Lydia" "hi Zach what's up" "just calling because I am slightly going crazy" "what's going on baby talk to me" "the DJ might be late not all the flowers are here and taxes aren't ready" "okay just breathe is going to be fine" "okay just really need to hear your voice see you at five mrs. future hale" "see you then love you" "love you too bye". Derek walks over "everything okay over here did talking to her help you relax" "ya it did" "good because I just got off the phone with the DJ he will be here on time the tuxes just showed up an the flowers are on their way we have seven hours till the wedding that's a long time" "good".

Allison POV

5 hours till wedding

"Lydia I'm going to head to the loft see how the boys are doing can't have them mess anything up" "okay but you will be back before the wedding to bring me there right" "yep 4 PM sharp" "ok". I speed over to the loft got to make sure the boys are okay. I get there one can swear I'm not the same loft of all guys smile on his face clip board in his hand. The place looks amazing there's fake grass everywhere to make it look like were outside with the red roses everywhere Blue chairs in the in the corner there's a dance floor set up with the DJ still setting up it's just wow the boy got skill. "Derek the place looks amazing" "Zach's ideas and everything I think is upstairs sleeping can you get him four hours till the wedding" "yep". I walk upstairs Zach's tossing and turning yelling screaming "Zach wake up it's just a nightmare" he shoots up " oh my god" "hey Zach are you ok" "i'll be fine it seems to happen more when I'm not with her but I got to get changed go get Lydia ready bring Cora she's bored out of her mind with us boys" "Ok Lydia bought her a dress to wear" "Cora in a dress can't wait to see that".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wedding part 2

Lydia POV

I smiled to herself as i put on the final touches to my wedding dress. Everything was perfect even if it was in Derek's loft despite all that I'm about to marry the love of my life. Today i become Mrs. Hale and officially start my life with the man of my I was finally his and he was finally mine I couldn't be happier.

No ones POV

Her mermaid styled dress hugged all of her curves perfectly, the lace bodice covering her porcelain skin in all the right places. She had never felt more like a princess in her life. Her long hair was curled and crimped over her shoulder, draping over her strapless dress. She truly did look enchanting.

Lydia POV

"Lydia, sweetie it's time." Allison said softly, peeking her head out from the bedroom door. She was dressed in a beautiful strapless purple gown with a bouquet of white orchids held in her hand and a smile on her face.I smiled at her maid of honor and nodded. Allison looked stunning. During the wedding planning, she had made a great maid of honor. She was patient and sincere and had saved Lydia on many occasions from having a breakdown. Cora, her bridesmaid, wasn't nearly as helpful. She was outgoing and boisterous and still hadn't quite grasped the importance of a wedding.I opened her door and took a step out into the hallway where Allison and Cora stood. I grinned when i saw Cora looking so out of place in her dress. "You look great." I said proudly. "Both of you do."Allison beamed with pride and Cora rolled her eyes jokingly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this show on the road. Last time I checked on the guys, Derek was wrestling Zach ."The three girls laughed and I took their hands in hers. "I love you guys." I said squeezed my hand comfortingly. "We love you too."

"Are you ready?" Chris Argent asked Me quietly as they stood behind Allison who was making her way down the aisle.I grinned widely. "Yeah, I think I am." I said happily, as she put her arm through Chris's. Originally her father had wanted to walk her down the aisle, but He couldn't make it so she thought Chris had treated her like a daughter so she though he would be a great replacement."You look stunning by the way." Chris whispered to her.I tugged him a little closer and took a deep breath. "Thank you." I said as they began the walk down the 's jaw dropped the minute he saw me. The sun was illuminating her strawberry blonde hair he loved so much and her skin was a shocking contrast. It make me feel so beautiful. I saw him blink a few times in amazement.

Zach POV

Derek suddenly leaned towards Me and chuckled. "Dude, your hearts beating really fast.""It should be a crime to be that beautiful." Zach mumbled, his eyes never leaving my future wife. I could feel the tears threatening to break through and i sniffled. "God, how am I so lucky?" I asked to no one in particular. Derek patted my shoulder and grinned. "It's all in the looks my friend." He said 's eyes never left mine as she walked down the aisle. When Lydia and Chris finally made it down the aisle, Chris took her hands and looked at her lovingly."I am so proud to call you my daughter, Lydia." He said with tears in his eyes, his hands shaking ever so slightly. "I love you.""I love you too." Lydia whispered, tears running down her face smiled at the bride and softly kissed her forehead before turning to look at Zach. "Don't you forget I love you too, young man." He joked, pulling Zach into a warm hug and then taking a seat next to an already crying Melissa McCall and Peter was just sitting there."Hi." I whispered to Lydia, taking her hands in his and rubbing his thumb over her soft skin."Hi." Lydia cried back, inwardly yelling at herself to stop crying. The ceremony had barely just begun and she was already a blubbering mess."You look beautiful." I said in complete wave of happy tears ran down Lydia's cheek. So much for looking like a princess on her wedding day. "Thank you." She whispered, looking into his amazing brown stared back passionately. He didn't know how long they had been staring at each other until the priest, who happened to be Deaton, coughed to get their Lydia and I looked up at him, slightly embarrassed when he began grinning like a mad man.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." Deaton said could swear he saw a tear in Deaton's eyes before he shook his head and laughed. " The bride and the groom have agreed to write their own vows and at this time they would like to share them. Lydia, would you like to start?" Deaton asked.

Lydia nodded and turned to look at her groom. ""I, Lydia Martin, take you, Zach Hale to be my one and only true love. An from this day forward I'm your an will be forever. When we were in fourth grade and I saw you. I couldn't help but want to get to know you, and when we got to know each other. I couldn't help but fall for you, and want you in my life. Even after you left for 11 years I still loved you. I love you even now, and always will. This is the beginning of our new life together, and for us let's hope we can start our new lives on a good note not on a bad. This is where we start our new family together us and the rest of our friends. You are my one and only true love, as I am yours. You are the breadth I breath. I am yours till the day we die. I'm so happy you return even if it took you 11 years to come back to me. An since you came back I feel normal this feels safe it not fake it's not a way to get popular or just a distraction it's real. So of our friends say you changed me there wrong you just set the true me free an I love you Zach in I trust you with everything my heart and my life."

Deaton nodded his approval. "Zach?"

Zach quickly wiped his tears away and kissed Lydia's hand.

"I, Zach Hale, take you, Lydia Martin, to be my companion, forever. With you by my side I will never be alone. Though the world sees a strong and independent woman, I've never known someone with such gentle grace and more pure heart. I've been lost you've always been there to bring me back, so on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. When you believe in someone it's not for a minute, or just for now, it's forever In fourth grade when I first met u I didn't think we would end up like this you have changed my life forever and I would do anything for you. You are my bestfriend and no matter what happens I want to be with you forever. Even after I left for 11 years your still the same girl I fell in love with an no force on this earth will make me leave your side, Lydia you are my home my anchor and my true love an I am yours and will be forever."

The entire room was quiet, the only sound coming from the soft sniffles from some of the parents and wedding party. "Do you, Lydia Martin take this man, Zach Hale as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part?" Deaton asked looked at Zach once more. He was right. They were soul mates. "I do. Of course I do." Lydia cried."Do you, Zach Hale take this woman, Lydia Martin as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part?"I nodded. "I do.""Then by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife. Zach ,you may kiss your bride." Deaton finally that Lydia practically jumped into my arm, her lips connected with his immediately. I wrapped his arms around his bride's waist and kissed her back with equal amounts of enthusiasm. I spun her around happily as everyone else clapped and cheered. When they broke apart, I rested his forehead on Lydia's and they both smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hale." Deaton said proudly. Later that night after the emotional speeches were done from Derek and Peter. Zach and Lydia dance to "Start of Time" by Gabrielle Aplin in each other's arms. Lydia rested her head on My shoulder and they swayed together to the soft melody. "I love you, Mrs. Hale." I whispered. He loved saying that. I loved being able to call Lydia my wife. Lydia looked up at me and grinned. She would never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too, Mr. Hale." I leaned down and kissed her softly. "Forever and always?" I asked."Forever and always."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hell

Zach POV

well the wedding is great I'm having a great night we are all having fun including Peter and Derek. Were all dance and singing along to the songs that are playing they these a crash the door was knocked down then there's some black smoke. Stiles walks in "a party you must have forgotten to send my invitation wait this isn't a normal party must be a wedding look at all you guys dress in tuxes an dresses" me Scott and Derek Isaac and Peter are standing in front of all the other guests including Lydia and Allison "not tonight stiles not on this night or I'll" "what Zach what are you gonna do you don't know what I am so how are you gonna defeat me without killing poor stiles he's still alive in here". I laugh everyone looks at me "but your wrong I know what you are your a demon not a normal one your a trickster a fox demon an exorcism is all you need" "smart kid but even say one word of that Lydia dies" "she's right here how can you..." Next thing I know stiles has Lydia. I'm breathing really heavy now "now were gonna live with Lydia anyone follows she dies" then there gone. Derek touches me shoulder "Zach it's.." I'm breathing like scary heavy that it hurts I can tell my whole body shifting " GET AWAY FROM ME!" I throw Derek across the room Scott looks to peter "what's going on with him his whole body is shifting like yours di" " yes Scott it is I can't believe it this shift can really only be done by alphas but like you being a true alpha there's another legend when a strong and powerful Beta can have the abilities as an alpha without turning into one it only happens really every 200 years".

I'm bigger I feel stronger "what's happened to me" "your powerful my nephew your anger has awaken your true power you can transform into a true werewolf. Now focus on Lydia's sent if you were just a normal wolf you wouldn't be able to get her sent cause it would be slitty hidden because of stiles. Now focus or the demon will kill her an he would with no remorse".

I close my eyes an focus her sent an wait I can see her "I know where she is" Scott looks at me "you mean you got her sent how could you know where she is" "you have your talents I have mine she's under the hale house" "why would he go there" "at the moment I don't care it's time to get rid of this fox for good". Scott looks at me "what's the plan it's your wife your call" "as much as I want to kill stiles I'd like to save him if you guy were lessoning close wail he was talking you can just barley hear someone yelling for help he's still there I don't know how but he is dos anyone know Latino" Allison speaks up "I do but what is that gonna help" "an exorcism it will work hopefully it's not to strong an when it leaves his body it dosnt make one for himself" "ok let's do this". my head is slamming "I'm gonna go ahead of you guys this wolf state I'm in I need to go an I need to go now" "just don't kill stiles or Jackson" "maybe just alittle".


End file.
